The Day My Life Changed
by Morianna Phoenix
Summary: Lily Evans didn't always like James Potter. In fact, she disliked him a great deal. But one day he did something that would change her mind forever. He also assured that Severus Snape would hate him till the end of time. WARNING: SLASH RLSB
1. summary

Summary: As far as Lily Evans was concerned, James Potter was nothing but a stuck up arrogant quidditch player. The way he acted drove her up the wall. He was rude to many people simply because they didn't play quidditch. He was especially mean to poor Severus Snape, who in Lily's opinion was a very interesting and intelligent person. There were many times in their history at Hogwarts when Lily would have liked nothing better than to hit him. No, in her eyes he really didn't have enough redeeming qualities to make liking him worth while. However, one day James Potter did something that would change her mind forever. 


	2. 1James Potter, the arrogant, stuckup

(Lily's point of view)  
  
September 14th  
  
Oh I am soo annoyed with James Potter. Do you know what he did to poor Severus today? He tripped him, making Severus drop all his books. Then he levitated Severus into the air and hung him upside down. (This means that his underwear was clearly showing to any one who happened to walk by.) And what makes me even madder is why he did it. That friend of his, Sirius Black, said he was bored, so Potter decided to bother Severus for no reason other than Black's amusement. But the worst part is what he said to me when I asked what Severus had done to him. He said, "It's more the fact that he exists."  
How can someone be that mean. I'm ashamed to have some one like him in my house. I honestly can't understand how Remus can put up with him all the time. Just because he plays quidditch, he thinks he's so great. He's always messing up his hair so that it will look like he just got of his broomstick. I'd like to shove that broomstick down his throat. Maybe then he'd shut up. Well I'll writ more in a while; I've got charms next.  
  
-Lily  
  
September 15th  
  
Will this never end? Potter and Black were harassing Severus again. This time, they put a "kick me" sign with an unstickable charm on it on his back. No one can take it off. It will only come of when the spell wears off and that might not be for weeks. This has been going on for five years, and I've decided that's quite long enough. Not only does he treat Severus and many other people badly for absolutely no reason. He also treats any one who stands up for them badly. So over the course of my school life, he's been really rude to me too. I'm going to think of something; Somehow, I'm going to get back at James Potter in the name of all those people who can't. I don't know how yet. But I will. -Lily  
  
September 16th  
  
Today I got what could have been the absolute worst news of my entire life. Instead, it turned out to be exactly what I needed to hear. Today, I found out that Potter has a huge crush on me and has since our first year. Now normally I would say that this was a prank, but in this case I know for a fact that it isn't. You see, I stole Potter's journal to find out how to get back at him. Although I must admit, I've really outdone myself this time. It's a perfect plan. It will humiliate him and, more importantly, it will give Severus back some dignity.  
This also helps me out. For some time now I've liked Severus, you know, had a crush on him. But I have felt way too shy to tell him, now I have a perfect excuse. This is the plan: get Severus to go out with me and make it incredible obvious to potter. Isn't that the perfect revenge? Seeing the girl he's had a crush on for five years going out with a kid that is supposedly "inferior" so him, the kid he make's fun of all the time, will absolutely kill him. I'm in a much better mood now. I'm off to DADA.  
-Lily 


	3. 2Train rides and Surprises

(Severus Snape's point of view)  
  
I got up today, preparing myself for another day in hell with Potter and Black. When I got out of bed this morning I didn't have the slightest idea that today would be the best day of my young and screwed-up life. I was sitting in the library, reading when it happened. Lily Evans walked over and sat down next to me. This in itself was not strange, as Lily was one of my only friends. She said hi, the same way she always does and then just began reading. Neither of us said a word.  
I've had a crush on Lily Evans since the day I met her. The first time I talked to her, I was sure she must have been a guardian angel sent from heaven (if there even is a heaven).  
  
FLASHBACK  
It was Christmas holiday of our first year, and we were heading home for the holiday. I was standing in the door to a compartment on the Hogwarts express. There were two boys in the compartment already. "May I sit with you, the rest of the compartments are full," I asked. Potter said "Ya, sure." And let me sit down. At this point, I didn't really know him enough to know what he was like, or that he didn't like me. "Thanks," I said, relieved. For a while, it was fine then Black said, "So Snivillus, why are you going home?"  
"Yes, Snivillus, why are you going home, it's not like your family wants to see you. I mean, why would your mom have left you if she wanted you?"(This was said by Potter.) I couldn't believe what they were saying. Apparently they had found out that my mom had left my dad and just abandoned me. I didn't know that they had been making fun of me all year, so their insults came as a surprise. They continued to say incredibly cruel things about my family. Suddenly, Potter got a look in his eyes that I really didn't like. "Hey, Sirius, do you think his dad would miss him if he didn't come home?"  
"Probably not," answered Black. They looked at each other and grinned. Black opened the window. To my horror, they grabbed me and started dragging me to the window. As we reached the window, the train was passing over a very high bridge. Finally I realized what they planned to do. They were going to through me out the window. The logical part of me reasoned that they wouldn't do that. They had no reason to. However, it's very hard to be logical when you're being held halfway out a window of a train moving across a bridge. The other part of me decided to yell. So I did.  
I was being pushed further out the window when she came in. She didn't even say anything. She just grabbed me and pulled me in the window. Then she started screaming. "James Potter and Sirius Black, what the Heck do you think you were doing?! You could have KILLED him!" My heart was still beating so fast that it took a minute to register what Potter said next.  
"Calm down, Evans! We put a floating charm on him when he wasn't looking and we weren't going to let him go any way! Besides, we were just having some fun."  
"Just having some FUN?" She repeated, "I'll show you fun. Fun is going to be you getting detention. If you ever do anything like that to any one again, I'm telling Professor McGonagall!" Then she pulled me out of the compartment. Despite the floating charm, they still could have dropped me and as far as I was concerned, Lily Evans saved my life. END FLASHBACK  
  
Of course, I would never tell her that. I'm far too shy and she's far too good for me. She's smart, she's kind, she's funny, and she's beautiful to. I know she's too good for me. That's why I almost died of shock when it happened. She put down the book she was reading. "Severus, there's something I want to ask you. Would you mind if taking a break from your studying for just a second?" Some people might say that the second half of what she said was sarcasm, but Lily would never be sarcastic with me. So I put my book down. "What is it, Lily?" I asked her. "Well, the thing is, I really like you Severus. You're a great friend, but." Her voice trailed off. For one horrific moment, I thought she was going to say that she wouldn't be my friend any more. (She's the only one I've got.) But then she said, "I think I want to be more than just friends. I want to be your girl friend." My mind was absolutely numb. I was in shock. Lily Evans. LILY EVANS wanted to go out with me. I didn't say anything at all. I just stared at her. She must have taken it the wrong way because then her face fell and she said, "It's OK. I understand. You don't like me that way. Well I hope we can still be friends." Once again, I was shocked. ME not want to go out with HER? I'd have to be insane. Finally I found my tongue and blurted out, "NoLilythat'snotitatall.Ireallyreallylikeyou.I'mjustsoshockedthatyouaskedmeo utIwouldlovetobeyourboyfriend.I'dhavetobecrazynotto." I realized that from the look on her face, I'd been talking so fast that she didn't know what I'd said. I took a deep breath and tried again. "What I mean is: I'd love to be your boyfriend." At this point, a radiant smile appeared on her face. "I must be in Heaven," I thought. 


	4. The confesions of a Gryffindor

**Note: I very sorry, the way I wrote the train scene was absolutely horrible. That isn't how I usually write. I know that what Black and Potter did was a bit extreme. I simply needed a very good reason for Severus (and Lily) to hate them (or in Lily's case, just Potter)  
  
The Day My Life Changed (For Lack Of Better Title) Chapter Three: Confessions of A Gryffindor  
  
The next month passed quickly, Lily and Severus tried to keep their relationship a secret so that they could let James, Sirius and Remus find out at the perfect time. They could only meet in private and had to keep up their attitudes in front of the other Slytherins and Gryffindors, because truly, who could believe that two people from the rival Houses would go out. Severus was one of the biggest "Gryffindor" haters in Slytherin and Lily, well truthfully, Lily didn't really care about a person's House, however she was expected to. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones with a secret relationship. Two other Gryffindors had a similar dilemma.  
  
* * *  
  
Two shadow's sneaked up to the Astronomy tower, a flash of moonlight from a nearby window showed the two to be Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus put a hand out to stop Sirius from walking any further up the staircase.  
  
"What?" The taller boy whispered.  
  
"I though I heard voices," Remus answered, sighing. "But I guess I didn't"  
  
Sirius rolled his blue eyes and muttered affectionately, "Loony Moony."  
  
"Oh shut up, Padfoot,"  
  
They continued up the staircase and entered the Astronomy Tower. Being the favorite meeting place of Hogwarts couples, it normally wouldn't matter if other people were there, as they were all too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else. However Remus and Sirius were the two Gryffindors who were in the same situation as Lily and Severus. Their relationship was a closely guarded secret that not even their closest friend James Potter knew about them. He didn't even know that they were homosexual, let alone together. They were afraid that he would not be understanding towards them so they kept it to themselves. They could not risk being seen so they picked the night that everyone was doing homework (Thursday) to go up to the tower.  
  
Walking over to the huge window that overlooked the lake and began to talk in hushed tones.  
  
"I'm so bloody tired of this," Sirius said pulling his half human boyfriend into an embrace.  
  
Remus laid his head on the taller boys shoulder, leaning into his embrace. Sighing he said, "So am I," A few seconds later he continued, "I think James might be suspicious of something. That little comment he made as a joke was just a little too close for comfort."  
  
Remus pulled from the embrace and walked over to the windowsill, leaning over the edge. Sirius stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the smaller boy's hair.  
  
* * *  
  
Across from where they were another couple looked out the window overlooking the Quidditch pitch, they too were meeting on that night for privacy. The moonlight surrounded them revealing the female figure leaning against the male and skimming through a book as the male looked out at the calm night.  
  
"Did you hear about the prank Potter played on Lupin and Black?" The boy asked softly, running a hand absentmindedly through her hair.  
  
"No. What did he do now?" she asked her emerald eyes showing exasperation as she looked up to her companion, Severus Snape.  
  
"Well," He began, "I'm not quite sure how it started, but evidently Black and Lupin were pretty pissed."  
  
"Maybe this will tell us something," Lily said, looking back at the book she was holding.  
  
Severus's head snapped down to look at her and the book. "What is that?"  
  
"Potter's diary," Lily said off-handedly.  
  
"You got Potter's diary?" Severus asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yeah, just because boys aren't allowed in girls' dorms, doesn't mean we can't go into boys' dorms." Lily said innocently.  
  
Severus looked at her, "Who says boys aren't allowed in girls dormitories?"  
  
"You mean in Slytherin boys can get into the girls dorms?" Lily asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Severus said in an annoyed tone. "Lucius Malfoy did it ALL the time."  
  
Lily half snorted, "Well let's see what this book holds, shall we?" She flipped through the pages murmuring, "Nothing here, nope, not that, didn't need to know that, this is totally pointless! Wait," She flipped back a page, "No."  
  
Severus tried to read over her shoulder. "What?"  
  
"No way does that say what I think it says, I must be going blind," she said.  
  
"Just tell me what it says, for gods sake," Severus said half-annoyed, half- amused.  
  
She turned around and shoved the book into his face. "What does this say?"  
  
He pushed her hand back lightly and began to read out loud. "I have to get this off my chest, and I can't tell Sirius because he's part of the problem," He smirked down at Lily, "Sounds like a good confession."  
  
"Keep reading," She ordered.  
  
"The truth is, well, there's no easy way to say this, but I might as well just write it down, but what if someone finds this? Nobody could ever find this, what am I saying, ok here it goes, I'm just going to say it bluntly now- oh shit! I'm late for potions!" Severus made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.  
  
"Keep reading," Lily said again.  
  
"Ok, sorry, I almost didn't make it to potions, now I'm just going to state it. I can't, what if Sirius sees this? He won't, but what if he does," Something clicked in Severus's mind, "BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Back on the other side of the astronomy tower, the two other boys' heads snapped up. "I defiantly heard that one," Sirius said.  
"Severus," Lily whispered harshly, "Be quiet!"  
  
"Siri," maybe we should leave, before we're seen," Remus suggested in an even quieter whisper.  
  
"No way. Who ever it is probably already saw us. We have to make sure they won't tell anyone." With that, he and Remus started inching their way toward the other side of the tower. Neither said a word, intending to sneak up on whoever else was in the tower. Unfortunately, as they were walking, Sirius tripped and made quite a loud noise.  
  
"There's some one else up here," Lily said, "and now thanks to your loud mouth, they know that we're here." Severus didn't say a word, however he continued reading franticly. Lily, on the other hand stared walking toward the opposite side of the tower, with a plan to apprehend the other person of persons.  
  
Both Lily and the two boys inched closer and closer to each other, having no idea at all who else was there. Sirius and Remus reached the middle of the tower, with Remus in the lead, prepared to step around the gigantic column dividing the tower. On the other side of the column, Lily also prepared to step around it. Bravely, both Remus and Lily took a step forward. Unfortunately, they did so at the same time. "Ow!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Remus?!"  
  
"Lily?!" They said simultaneously.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" By this time Sirius had walked around the column and Severus, a great deal more slowly, had walked over as well and was Staning about ten feet behind Lily, still reading. He had an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Yes, yes, you love him, you lust after him, stop rambling and say his bloody name so I can be sure," he muttered as he read.  
  
"Hey, isn't that James' diary?" Sirius asked. Lily confirmed that it was. Sirius and Remus proceeded to interrogate her about how she had gotten it in the first place. She was refusing to tell them how she managed to get into the boys dorms, when Severus exclaimed, "Here It Is! Your Confession." Sirius whispered that now they would finally know who James had developed a crush on. Severus continued triumphantly, reading aloud, "I James Potter, am in love with Sirius Orion Black!"  
  
Dead Silence.  
  
Sirius, himself was the first person to react. He did so by yelling, " He's in love with WHO?!?!" Smirking, Severus answered,  
  
"Evidently, he is in love with you; and by the way, it would be 'He's in love with whom'." Sirius, Remus, and Lily just continued to stare, dumbfounded at Severus, while he himself continued to smirk. After a moment, Sirius rushed over to Severus and demanded,  
  
"Give me that! I don't believe you!" Grabbing the book out of the other boy's hands, he began reading. When he had finished reading the page he just stared at the book, mumbling, "There's no way. There's just no bloody way." The poor Gryffindor was in total denial. It was almost impossible for him to believe that James Potter, his best mate, the guy he loved like a brother, was in love with him. How was it possible? They had known each other ever since their first train-ride to Hogwarts. They told each other everything. How could it be that James had kept something this huge to himself. When had it happened? Why? Sure, Remus loved him like that and they were still best friends, but Remus was Remus. James was, well, James. When had that changed?  
  
"Siri," Remus asked quietly, disrupting his boyfriends silent rant, "are you OK?"  
  
"Yah, yah, I'm fine," he answered, although he certainly didn't feel fine. He had actually been contemplating telling James about him and Remus. What he just read ruled that out completely. Now that he knew James felt that way about him, he couldn't ever tell him. It would destroy their group's friendship. Maybe if it had been someone other than Remus, it might have worked. As long as it was Remus, though- and he was pretty sure it would be Remus for a very long time, if not forever- he couldn't tell James.  
"Too bad for Potter. Won't it just brake his heart to know that his beloved loves another," Severus said in a falsely regretful voice, "and it will quite nearly kill him to know that that other is his second best friend. Oh the agony, it would put him through."  
  
At this, Sirius spun around and declared, "If you tell a soul Snape, I swear to God, I'll kill you," in a dangerous tone. For a moment, the Slytherin was taken aback. From the other boy's tone of voice, he completely believed at the moment that Black was capable of murder. After a moment, though, he regained his composure (not that any one other than himself had been able to tell that he had lost it) and said less offensively,  
  
"Alright, don't worry, I won't tell any one, but I can't promise you I won't use this as blackmail," after a pause, he added in a more confident and condescending tone, "and by the way, the same goes for you. Although I won't kill you, I'm quite capable of doing other things that would make you wish I had." With threats having been handed out on both sides by the more aggressive person in each group, all parties involved swore not to reveal any of that night's events to a single person. Then, when every one was satisfied that their secret was safe, they all walked down from the Astronomy Tower. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they separated and began walking to their dormitories, Lily, Sirius, and Remus down the hall to the right, to Gryffindor Tower, and Severus, down the steps on the left, to the dungeons. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Finally done another chapter! (Wew!) That one was "long" to try to make up for not updating in months. Thanks so much to my beta, Shi No Tenshi/Megami. Please Review, if you don't, I may not be motivated to continue writing. It would be quite pointless to post if there is not a single solitary person reading it (if you don't review, I won't know you've read it). I'd like to get at Least six reviews for this chapter. Also, it would be a big help if you could say what parts specifically you do/don't like. However, if you simply want to critisize me (i.e. think that the Snape/Lily pairing is freaky and all you can say is 'eww'- I actually got a review like that), then I would rather you don't say anything at all. Any suggestions (ideas for future scenes ect.) are (very) welcome. Thanks for paying attention long enough to actually read this. Most people simply go on to the next chapter. Once again, sorry for not posting in so long! Now, on to the next chapter: Sirius, Spying, and a Huge Misunderstanding. 


	5. 4 Panicing, Rejection, and Breakfast

Please excuse James' thought organization or rather lack there of. I know most people probably don't imagine him this way, but bear with me.  
  
The Day My Life Changed (For Lack Of Better Title)  
  
Chapter Four: Sirius, Spying, and a Huge Misunderstanding  
  
Friday had passed without any mishap (well, other than the fact that James and Sirius had turned Slytherin's head of house, Professor Vincentes' hair pink). This peace was not to endure into Saturday, however, at least not for James Potter. (James' point of view)  
  
Shit! Where is it?! I know I put my journal in here! I am rummaging through my trunk for my journal but not having much luck finding it. Let me think; last time I used it was last week, when I wrote my confession about Sirius. What if someone stole it? No. I'm not even going to go there. I don't want to imagine what would happen if that was found by the wrong person. That could be enough to ruin my life! Ok Prongs, get a hold of yourself! Nothing bad is going to happen. No one found the journal. I'll just keep telling myself that.  
  
"Hey, James," called Sirius, "are you coming to breakfast or not?" I yelled down that I was coming and pushing all thoughts of my stupid journal out of my head, ran down to the common room.  
  
As we walked down to the Great Hall, we passed Lily. Lily. It's funny. I call her that all the time in my head, but I don't dare call her that out loud. If I called her by her first name, I'm pretty sure she'd hex me, so it's just Evans. "Hey Evans, you want to go out with me yet?" I call, flashing her one of my best, most self-assured smiles. Without turning around or stopping, she calls over her shoulder,  
  
"No Potter. I will not go out with you." Damn. I ask her that every day, and every day, she says the same thing. She'll say yes someday. I know it. It's only a question of when.  
  
"Rejected again, Prongs," Sirius said, "but don't give up hope." Huh? That was weird: Sirius telling me to keep at it? He never says that. He always asks me when I'm going to give up. Something is up with him. Well, whatever it is, it is temporarily negated by the fact that I need food. Hey! 'Temporarily negated'. I like that phrase. Ha! See Remus, I can use big words!  
  
By the time I'm finished with my inner monologue, we were all seated at the table. I was sitting next to Sirius and across from Peter, as usual. Remus was sitting next to Peter and across from Sirius. "So, it's Saturday again! Who's up for a trip to Hogsmeade," I ask, already knowing the answer, which like Lily's answer, never changes.  
  
"Me," all three of them answered at once.  
  
"Alright, that's decided, now without further adue, let us eat!" 


End file.
